Sweet Misery
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Aquele tipo de amor, é do tipo assassino. SíriusBella.


**Nada disso me pertence e não estou ganhando dinheiro aqui. escrevo por que amo escrever.**

**Sweet Misery**

_Aquele tipo de amor, é do tipo assassino  
Tudo que eu quero é alguém a que eu não possa resistir  
Eu sei tudo que eu devia saber, pela forma que fui beijado.  
_

_Que vontade de deitar aqui mesmo. Até que não é uma má idéia, se não fosse o risco da síndica chata tropeçar em mim. Mulher insuportável..._

- Black? Black? É você?

_Saco! Lá vem ela_. _Será que eu consigo chegar até meu apartamento sem a megera me ver?_

Sírius abaixou a cabeça e tentou se esconder atrás do corrimão, olhou sorrateiramente pela esquina dos corredores.

_Lá está ela, linda e sexy como sempre._

A síndica estava usando um velho robe rosa muito feio, pantufas desgastadas, uma touca plástica sobre os feios cabelos e, só pra completar a visão, ela tinha passado uma máscara verde no rosto todo.

_Será que não existe uma lei muggle pra tanta feiúra junta?_

- Não adianta se esconder, Black! Minha neta o viu chegar! Apareça!

_Neta maldita. Velha maldita._

Sírius se ergueu e saiu detrás da esquina esbanjando charme.

- Como vai, Sra. Carter? Adorei as pantufas.

- Por que estava se escondendo? – perguntou a mulher com cara de "eu sei o você fez no verão passado".

- Eu? Escondendo? Da senhora? Não, não, não. Não estava me escondendo. Estava subindo a escada devagar pois estou muito cansado. Muito trabalho, entende?

- Trabalho... Sei... Então por que não me respondeu quando chamei?

- Só a ouvi agora, estava perdido em meus pensamentos.

- Até imagino que tipo de pensamentos.

Sírius entrelaçou os dedos e fez cara de anjo.

- Os mais puros e cristãos que possa imaginar. Mas o que há? Algo de errado?

_Fora a sua cara feia, é óbvio._

- Os vizinhos têm reclamado da música alta demais no seu quarto. Fora o barulho de vozes o tempo todo. Você não anda fazendo nenhuma besteira no meu prédio, anda?

_Seu prédio? Pensei que fosse só uma velha síndica chata que gosta de fuçar na vida dos outros. E que vizinhos, velha louca? Somos só eu e você. Os outros não te agüentaram._

- De forma alguma. Na verdade, não entendo nem ao menos o que a senhora quer dizer com besteira. Podia ser mais clara?

- Você sabe sim, conheço seu tipo.

_E eu conheço o seu, o tipo: mal amada._

Ela continuou:

- E o mais estranho é que ninguém vê essa gente toda entrando ou saindo...

- Realmente, estranho mesmo. Ainda mais que tem algumas pessoas nesse prédio tão atentas à vida alheia. Fico mesmo surpreso que essas pessoas ainda não toparam com algum dos meus convidados. Devem estar decepcionados, não acha?

A mulher armou os ombros e respirou fundo.

- Mais alguma reclamação, sra. Carter?

- Não agora, Black. – respondeu ela de mau humor.

- Sendo assim, boa noite. E deseje boa noite à sua adorável neta também.

Sírius girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção à sua porta, quando colocou a chave na fechadura a síndica falou:

- Já ia me esquecendo: uma tal de Andrômeda ligou e disse que vai se casar com um tal de Ted na semana que vem.

- Ela deixou um telefone, ou um endereço?

- Anotei em um papel e joguei debaixo da sua porta.

- Obrigado Sra. Carter.

Sírius entrou, finalmente. O endereço da prima estava debaixo dos seus pés.

_Já estava na hora dela conseguir ser feliz._

Sorriu. Jogou a jaqueta em qualquer lugar. Mais uma peça pra se juntar às quase incontáveis que estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos do pequeno apartamento. Ele foi até a cozinha, a fome o estava matando.

_Ei! Quem esqueceu de encher a geladeira?Ah...é... fui eu..._

Foi até aos armários, todos vazios. Exceto por um que tinha algumas garrafas de uísque e vodca.

_Eu tentei ser um bom moço e dormir sóbrio hoje, mas o universo está conspirando contra mim. _

_Por isso que eu adoro esse tal de universo._

Pegou um copo empoeirado e uma garrafa de uísque que já estava aberta. Voltou pra sala, e quando sentou no sofá reparou que tinha algo no assento.

_Salgadinhos! Meu jantar de hoje! E ainda tem gente que reclama da sorte..._

Olhou para o rádio.

_Desculpe-me síndica amada, mas atualmente não vivo sem meu Nirvana. _

Ligou o aparelho no máximo.

_Não é que esses muggles sabem mesmo fazer música?_

Tirou o monte de roupas que estava sobre o sofá maior e as jogou no chão.

_Espaço! Eu quero espaço!_

Deitou no sofá e cruzou as pernas. Achou o copo sujo demais e resolver beber no gargalo mesmo. O pacote de salgadinhos sobre ele, uma garrafa de uísque na mão que balançava ao ritmo da batida.

_Que cansaço... Nunca pensei que chegaria cansado todo dia por causa dos estudos..._

Todas as tardes ele tinha aula na Academia de Aurores. Era um dos melhores. Só competia com James e Lily. Na verdade, estava fazendo o curso porque eles insistiram. Ou melhor, porque Lily forçou o amigo e ele.

"Sírius você tem que ter uma profissão! O que melhor do que aproveitar seu dom natural?"

_Filha da mãe. Aproveitou-se do meu ego pra me forçar a estudar. Quando eu falo pro James que a Lily é mais perigosa que nós dois juntos ele ri. Até eu, que nem namorado dela sou, ela convence a fazer o que ela quer._

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar nos amigos, que junto de Remo e Pedro eram os únicos que tinha.

_Na verdade, sempre foram mais minha família que meus amigos._

_Sempre foram minha única família._

Sírius se sentou desconfortável. Não gostava de lembrar dos Black. Mas eles sempre se faziam lembrar.

Levantou e trocou o CD. _Sex Pistols! Ótimo!_

Começou a fazer o que mais lhe dava prazer nos últimos tempos. Incomodar os vizinhos. Ou seja, incomodar a síndica. Já tinha a música alta, só faltava o barulho dos seus sapatos pra lá e pra cá enquanto pulava. E também não podia esquecer de cantar.

_Vodca! Cansei de uísque._

Agora sim podia dançar direito. Tomou um grande gole e começou a cantar a plenos pulmões "_Anarchy in the UK_"A cozinha girava. Mas não era uma sala? Não importava, o importante é que estava feliz.

Dizem que depois da tempestade vem a calmaria, como se isso fosse uma coisa realmente boa. Toda noite Sírius tinha uma tempestade de alegria, mas o álcool não demorava a fazer seu efeito de trazer uma calmaria de desânimo, e de vez em quando um pouco de tristeza.

Caiu na cama.

_Mas como é que eu cheguei na cama mesmo? Não tinha uma parede entre nós?_

Não gostava daquela cama. Sempre dormia na sala.

Odiava a cama, mas não tinha coragem de se desfazer dela. Tinha um perfume bom...

_Eu a odeio, mas também a amo._

Olhou pra garrafa, já na metade. Lembrava-se de quem o ensinou a beber. As tardes na adega de seu pai, as risadas escandalosas que dava sem motivo algum. Na verdade, tinha motivo sim, já que sempre que ria ela tentava cobrir sua boca sem perceber que estava rindo também.

_Rir com ela é sempre tão raro. E tão bom..._

Gostava da adega. Fria, escura, silenciosa. Lá dentro tinha as duas coisas que aprendeu a gostar mais: bebidas e ela. Mas ela estava lá só quando queria. Ela vinha quando queria, ia quando queria.

_Eu estava chorando quando te encontrei  
Agora estou tentando te esquecer  
Seu amor é um doce sofrimento_

_Quantas vezes eu gritei pra que ela fosse embora e ela não foi, e quantas outras eu rezei pra que ela viesse e ela não veio..._

Ficou de barriga pra cima olhando o teto. Ela vai se casar. E ainda mandou um convite.

_Vagabunda..._

Teve a coragem de dizer que ele era um convidado especial.

_Vadia..._

Disse que estava com saudades.

_Eu te odeio vadia..._

Sentou na cama. Tomou mais um gole. Olhou ao redor. Na parede bem à sua frente tinha um rasgado no papel de parede. Ela fez isso em um dos seus inúmeros ataques de histeria.

_Louca._

Nunca tiveram uma relação sadia. Talvez teria sido passageira se fosse sadia. Era aquela loucura que dava graça a tudo. Desde a época na adega em que ela tinha que ficar bêbada pra que ele pudesse lhe roubar um beijo. Ou que ela tivesse que fingir que estava.

_Falsa._

O guarda-roupas estava escancarado. Só havia uma peça pendurada nele. Um xale vermelho.

_Ela deixou aqui de propósito. Eu sei que foi._

_Se ela pensa que eu vou dar uma daquelas ceninhas ridículas de sentir o perfume da roupa, ela muito se engana._

Sacou a varinha e fez a porta do armário bater com força. Deitou de novo, não antes de mais um gole. Entrava um vento frio por um buraco na janela, onde antes tinha um vidro que Sírius quebrou em uma briga com ela.

- Como eu te odeio vadia!!!!! – gritou.

- Fico encantada com sua recepção. Sempre tão gentil.

Não ia se levantar. Já sabia quem era.

- Como chegou aqui?

- Pela porta, oras! Tentei aparatar, mas vi que você jogou um feitiço pra me impedir. Muito descortês da sua parte.

Ele sentiu o colchão afundar. Fechou os olhos.

- Saia.

- Por que faria uma coisa dessas, sendo que acabei de chegar?

- Bellatrix, saia.

O colchão afundou mais perto dele. Já sentia o perfume dela.

- Você realmente acredita que eu vou te obedecer?

- Não custa tentar...

- Por que você me odeia?

- Quem disse que eu estava falado de você?

Ela inspirou fundo e com tédio.

- O ambiente tem muitas ... hã... lembranças. O tratamento carinhoso e gentil que você usou. O fato de estar deitado no travesseiro que eu uso e que está cheirando a mim de longe. Com tudo isso sou obrigada a concluir o óbvio: estava pensando em mim.

_Ah! O perfume é esse então..._

- Sua modéstia me emociona. – abriu os olhos e fitou a prima, linda como sempre – Seu noivo sabe que você está deitada na cama de outro homem?

- Não, esqueci de avisar. Quer mandar-lhe uma coruja?

Ela estava deitada bem próxima a ele, apoiava a cabeça na palma da mão e sorria. O mesmo sorriso debochado de sempre.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Saber por que não respondeu ao meu convite. Meu casamento é amanhã e você ainda não confirmou presença.

- Sua cara de pau me assusta.

Ele se sentou. Bellatrix o seguiu olhando-o com ar de riso.

- Por quê? Esperava que eu tivesse vindo aqui pedir pra você me levar no seu cavalo branco prá bem longe daqui? Ou melhor: na sua moto velha?

- Na verdade, eu esperava que você nem viesse aqui. Você aceitou um pedido de casamento três horas depois de sair da minha cama!

- Ótimo, isso significa que eu estava de bom humor. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Sírius ficou calado, olhando-a.

- Como foi que eu consegui gostar de você?

- Como foi que você conseguiu _começar_ a gostar, porque gostar você ainda gosta.

- Não gosto não. – ele fez que ia se levantar da cama - Eu te odeio.

Ela o segurou pelos ombros e o puxou um pouco pra trás.

- Ótimo. – o forçou a deitar. – Não quero que você goste de mim mesmo. – sentou na cintura dele – Só preciso que me deseje.

- Saia Bella...

- Por que eu faria algo assim? – ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Sírius segurou as mãos da prima.

- Porque eu quero.

- Mentir é muito feio, hein priminho? – ela se abaixou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

Sírius jogou-a pro lado e ficou sobre ela. Segurou os finos pulsos de Bellatrix um pouco acima da cabeça dela e falou:

- Por que você está aqui?

- Não te falei no convite? Saudades.

- Saudades do quê? Das brigas?

- Não. Saudades do seu cheiro, da sua boca...

- Mais nada? É só isso então? Cama? Por que se for, seu noivo serve pra quê?

- Pra me acompanhar nas festas, me dar um nome bonito e pra me lembrar o quanto você é melhor.

- Demorou demais pra perceber isso, não acha?

- Não, não acho. Se assim fosse você já teria me largado em vez de estar em cima de mim. – falou sorrindo.

- Pois achou errado. Para variar.

Ele se levantou e deu as costas à ela, que permanecia com a calma digna de uma monja.

- É tão difícil assim admitir que ainda me quer?

- É tão difícil assim aceitar que eu não te quero? – retrucou, ainda de costas.

Ela se levantou e o abraçou por trás.

- _Mentiroso._

Virou-o pra ela. Agora seus narizes estavam a uma distância mínima.

- Convencida.

- Convencida não. Realista.

- Por quê voltou?

- Não já falei? Saudades.

- Saudades que se satisfazem em uma noite?

- Depende de você.

Seus corpos estavam colados. Bellatrix olhava-o provocante.

- Será que você nunca vai me deixar em paz?

- Isso é outra coisa que depende de você.

Ela o puxou pelo colarinho enquanto andava pra trás, de volta pra cama.

- Pára de ser teimoso. Eu e você sabemos que você quer.

- Eu estou bêbado.

- Normalmente, quando uma pessoa quer se justificar, ela usa essa frase no passado.

- Então vamos dizer que eu sempre estive bêbado. Desde o primeiro beijo, o que não deixa de ser mentira.

- As pessoas costumam beber pra fazer aquilo que não têm coragem de fazerem sóbrias.

Eles caíram na cama.

- Você vem me usa e não me oferece nem um drinque? Depois os homens que são cafajestes.

- Que tal discutirmos a relação outra hora, hein priminho? – ela terminou de desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Você vai se casar e acha que vai continuar tudo a mesma coisa? – ele fazia força para ignorar a proximidade com Bellatrix.

- Por que não continuaria? O Rodolfo fica com a parte chata e nós nos divertimos. Perfeito, não?

- Não, pra mim não. – Sírius se levantou decidido.

- Ah, Sírius, pára vai! Prá que isso? – perguntou ainda deitada.

- Vamos dizer que eu cansei de ser seu brinquedo. – ele abotoou a camisa e mostrou a porta do quarto – Saia.

- Você não quer mesmo isso...

- Quero sim. Eu preciso disso.

Bellatrix se levantou a colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- Não precisa não. Você precisa é de mim. Sempre precisou.

- Não nego isso, e você também não deve negar que nunca esteve aqui quando eu precisei. – se esquivou dela e foi pra sala – Cansei disso. Olha pra essa sala! Olha no que foi que você me transformou!

- Eu? Você tem essa forte tendência ao alcoolismo e a culpa é minha? – um tom de indignação começou a parecer na voz dela.

- Sim, é. E você sabe disso. Você suga todas as minhas forças. Estou cansado de ficar te esperando todas as noites. Pra você vir, se divertir, me humilhar um pouco, aí a gente briga, você vai embora satisfeita e eu entro numa fossa. Chega!

- Ah é? Então todos os problemas da sua vida são causados por mim?

- VOCÊ É o problema da minha vida!!! – desabafou.

Bella pareceu pela primeira vez ofendida. Ele se acalmou.

- Escute Bella, não é que eu não te ame. Eu amo. Muito. O problema é que você não me ama. Ou, pelo menos, não sabe amar.

- Prá que essa necessidade de amor? Não precisamos disso! Amor é para os fracos!

- Está vendo?! Somos diferentes demais pra isso dar certo. – Sírius respirou fundo – Por favor, saia. Pra sempre.

Bellatrix o olhava como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Pareceu que dizer algo, mas em vez disso preferiu passar a mão no cabelo e foi em direção à porta. Parou na soleira, ao lado do primo que não olhou pra ela.

- Quero que você se lembre desse momento, Sírius. Quero que você se lembre que foi você que me mostrou a porta da rua. Você não tem idéia do que foi que você fez pra você mesmo agora.

- Tenho sim, Bella, eu estou me dando uma chance de respirar sem a sua ajuda.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

- Respirar? Você acha mesmo que vai respirar muito tempo depois disso? Doce ilusão priminho.

- Já estou acostumado a viver ilusões. – se virou pra ela – Você foi a maior de todas.

Bellatrix assentiu com rancor e saiu do corredor. Um pouco antes de aparatar, ela disse:

- Que seja feita a vossa vontade... priminho.

Sírius ficou algum tempo parado no mesmo lugar, digerindo o que tinha acabado de fazer. Sabia que era o melhor que podia fazer pra si mesmo. Sabia que ela não prestava, tanto que o ameaçou. Sabia de tudo isso e um pouco mais.

_Mas por que mesmo assim ainda dói?_

Respirou fundo. Fechou a porta e resolveu dar uma geral na casa. A começar por jogar fora o que mais lembrava ela.

A vodca.

_Eu estava chorando só para te conseguir  
Agora eu estou morrendo porque te deixei  
faça o que faça, para me deixar mal._

**_N.A.:_ Eu a-m-o esse casal, sei lá. É muito bom escrever sobre eles.**_  
_**Essa fic pode ser meio que continuação de Amontoado de Estrelas, elas e Angel os Mine são uma série sobre os Black que eu escrevi incluindo uma sobre a Narcissa que ainda não terminei. Leiam as outras também e me digam o que acharam.**

**A letra é de Crying do Aerosmith.**


End file.
